


A Momma's Love

by dS_Tiff



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s04e04 Lease With an Option to Die, Family, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dS_Tiff/pseuds/dS_Tiff
Summary: After the events of the Season 4 episode 'Lease With An Option To Die', it's time for BA and the team to say goodbye to his Momma and head for home, but Mrs Baracus has a few things to say before they go.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	A Momma's Love

**Author's Note:**

> _Aside from a crossover I wrote a few years ago, this is the first fic I've written for The A-Team which is crazy because I've loved this show since it was first on TV (yes, I'm that old!) I've been rewatching recently and realised how much fun I could be having with these wonderful characters so I was delighted to see there's still an active fan fiction community for the show._
> 
> _Anyway, here's a quick one-shot. I would have loved to have seen something like this at the end of the episode. I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think by leaving a comment. Thank you kindly._

“Do you really have to go already, Scooter? It feels like y’only just got here.”

BA hung his head. “I’m sorry, Momma,” he replied. “But we ain’t got no choice. I wish I could stay.”

“I know, I know,” said Mrs Baracus, pulling her son into a tight hug. “Those nasty MPs are still looking for you.” 

She released him from her grasp and he nodded sadly. 

“Don’t you worry, Scooter,” she continued. “If they dare show up here again I’ll be telling ‘em exactly what I think of ‘em!”

Face and Hannibal exchanged a grin. That was something they’d love to see!

The whole team had enjoyed their stay with BA’s mother more than any of them could have imagined, despite all the trouble. Waking up to the smell of freshly cooked bacon and eggs in the morning and the sheer joy of sitting down to a home-cooked meal each evening were pleasures none of them had experienced in a very long time. They’d pretended they hadn’t wanted Mrs Baracus fussing over them, or doing their laundry, but really it had been wonderful and the team would probably stay forever if they could.

“We’ll be back, Mrs Baracus,” said Hannibal. “Soon, I promise.” 

“You make sure to keep that promise,” Mrs Baracus responded sternly. 

Murdock smiled warmly. “You can count on it, Mrs B,” he said and he gave her a hug.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” she exclaimed, before handing Murdock a small package. “I baked you some cookies.”

“Oh, Mrs B, you didn't need to do this!” exclaimed Murdock.

“Well, it's a long way back to LA and we can't have you boys going hungry now, can we,” she replied, patting him on the arm. “Now, don’t you eat 'em all at once, d'you hear me?”

Murdock nodded furiously... then shook his head... then nodded again.

“It’s been wonderful to meet you, Mrs Baracus,” beamed Face, turning on his most charming smile, although this time the sentiment was genuine.

“I think it’s time you boys started calling me Momma, don’t you?” she suggested. “I can see you’re like brothers to my Scooter.” 

She glanced briefly at BA to make sure he agreed with her idea and was delighted when he gave a nod of approval. 

Face felt a sudden rush of emotion that he almost couldn’t control. He’d never had anyone to call ‘Momma’ before. “I… I…” he stammered.

Murdock quickly leapt in, aware that his friend was in danger of completely losing his composure. “What the Faceman is trying to say,” he said with a grin. “Is we’d be honoured to have you and the Big Guy adopt us, Momma!” 

“Hey!” exclaimed BA. “Nobody said nothin’ about adoption, Fool!”

Murdock threw his arm around BA’s broad shoulders. “I was talking figuratively, brother,” he said. 

BA responded with a growl.

“Er, we really do have to go,” said Face, sadly. “This rental car needs to be back by three thirty before the real, um, um…” he paused as he fished the rental agreement out of his back pocket, unfolded it and scanned down the text until he found a name. “The real George Cooper,” he read out, “shows up and wonders where his rental car is.”

“You’re a rascal, aren’t you!” scolded Mrs Baracus.

“I’ll take that as a compliment, Momma,” replied Face with a wink.

Mrs Baracus couldn’t help but smile and she patted the side of his handsome face with her hand. 

Then she turned back to her son. “Now, Scooter, you should go use the bathroom before you leave.”

“Momma!” BA protested and Face and Murdock exchanged a smirk.

“Don’t you Momma me,” frowned Mrs Baracus. “You know what you’re like on long journeys.”

“You’d better do what your Momma says,” noted Hannibal, doing his best to keep a straight face. 

Mrs Baracus smiled. “Thank you, Hannibal,” she said. 

BA sighed and headed towards the bathroom, feeling slightly humiliated.

Murdock hugged Mrs Baracus one more time and then Face did the same before they both said their final goodbyes and left the apartment.

“Tell BA we’ll meet him in the car,” said Hannibal, following close behind them. 

“Wait,” Mrs Baracus called after him and Hannibal stopped in his tracks. “I just wanted to tell you how much I’ve loved having you all here,” she said, “It’s been so good to see my son and to see that he’s not alone out there in the big bad world.”

Hannibal smiled warmly. “He’s not alone,” he assured her.

“And I know my Scooter ain’t really the leader of The A-Team,” she added. “A Momma knows when her son’s lyin’ to her.”

“Oh, no, you’ve got it wrong,” insisted Hannibal, but Mrs Baracus shook her head.

“It’s alright,” she assured him. “I ain’t gonna say nothin’ to Scooter, but I’m no fool, Hannibal. I can see you’re the real leader. For one thing you outrank ‘em all, but besides that, Scooter and the boys… they look up to you, they follow your orders, they go along with all your plans... even if they are a little crazy sometimes. You’re a great leader and they’re lucky to have you.”

Hannibal knew there was no point continuing with the rouse now. He shrugged and maybe blushed just a little at her praise. 

“I know my son was just tryin’ to make me proud of him,” continued Mrs Baracus. “But I’m already proud of him every single day.”

“I’m sure he knows that,” said Hannibal, reaching out and resting his hand on her shoulder. 

“And I miss him every single day too,” she added. “But I can sleep soundly at night ‘cause I know he has the three of you looking out for him.”

“Maybe I am the leader,” said Hannibal. “But we’re a team. I don’t think any of us could survive on our own. We need each other.”

Mrs Baracus nodded. “I can see that,” she said. “I don’t want to know about all the dangerous things The A-Team does, but I know you help people that no one else can help and that’s a wonderful thing, just please… please look after my boy for me.”

Hannibal stood almost to attention. “Always,” he replied, seriously.

“I love my son more than anything, Hannibal,” she continued. “He's the only family I have so I need you to take good care of him for me.”

“I will. I promise.”

“I know you will,” she smiled. “I guess I just needed to hear you say it.” 

Mrs Baracus paused to gather her thoughts and Hannibal wished he could promise her that one day BA would be back home for good, but he couldn’t. He believed it would happen though. He had to believe, or he didn’t think he'd be able to carry on.

“Someday - and I know it ain't gonna happen anytime soon,” began Mrs Baracus eventually, as if she'd read Hannibal's mind. “But someday I'd love for Scooter to find himself a good woman, settle down and give me a couple grandkids before it's too late.”

“I can't promise you grandchildren,” said Hannibal with a chuckle.

“I know,” said Mrs Baracus, laughing too. “But I can dream.”

Hannibal had often wondered what it would be like to have kids of his own, but although he felt it was probably too late for him now, he hadn't really considered before whether the rest of the team had ever had the same thoughts.

BA was great with kids, he acknowledged, so was Murdock and they both deserved the chance to settle down and raise families. Face too, although the settling down part might be more of a struggle for him. Maybe this was a conversation they should all have one day?

Just then BA returned from the bathroom and interrupted his thoughts. 

“Let’s go,” said BA, gruffly. 

Hannibal could see how much he hated having to say goodbye to his mother and he didn’t want to drag it out any longer. BA gave his mother a quick hug and kissed her on the cheek. 

“I said, let’s go, Hannibal!” he repeated.

Hannibal gave BA a salute, then he winked at Mrs Baracus… and then they were gone.

Mrs Baracus closed the door and let out a slow breath. “Stay safe out there, boys,” she whispered. “Stay safe.”

THE END.


End file.
